


Out of Time

by fenellaevangela



Series: The Torchwood Guard [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: It's the twenty-first century. A rift in time allows Andy to reconnect with someone from her distant past.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Lykon
Series: The Torchwood Guard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwasadarkandstormynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/gifts).



Lying in bed afterwards, Andy traced her finger in random swirls across the skin around Lykon's navel. There was a scar that would be there some day, for him, that she had felt under her fingertips the last time she had touched him before . . . before.

“You knew all the time, didn't you?” she said. 

A half-awake “Hmm?” was the only response, and Andy could have taken that as the opportunity it was and let him drift off then. Tonight had been so perfect. She could have let it be perfect, just the one night.

Instead she said, “You're going to remember all of this.”

Lykon twisted around to lie on his side facing her.

“I don't see why I wouldn't,” he said. “Do you not want me to? I could pretend this never happened if you'd like, but I admit it would be a shame to hide away such sweet memories.”

Andy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. “You're already in my bed; you don't have to flatter me.”

“It's only the truth,” said Lykon. He reached out and caressed from her shoulder down to her forearm. “We are truthful to each other, aren't we? I won't be upset if you tell me you have regrets, Andromache.”

“That wasn't what I meant.” She had regrets, but they predated their time in this bed but several centuries. “I mean you'll remember your visit here, once we get you back to the past.”

Lykon's hand stilled on Andy's arm. “We don't know that there's any way for me to return.”

“Joe's research suggests it's a closed loop. You have to return because you already did.”

Flopping back onto his back, Lykon sighed. “I suppose we'll see.”

“We will,” Andy said. She paused, and then, “When you get back it'll be before the accident.”

“The one - ”

“Yes,” said Andy.

Lykon turned towards her again, reached out again, took Andy's hand in his. “Was I . . . was I there?”

She nodded.

“And I - ”

“And you know that it's coming, now,” Andy said. “You knew then. Closed loop.”

“ _No_.”

Andy leaned in and kissed him. “Promise me you won't say anything.”

“Andromache, _please_.”

“Lykon. Please. Promise me?”

The room had gotten dark as they lay there. Only moonlight allowed Andy to watch as Lykon's decision settled on his face.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Timey-wimey ~
> 
>   
> 


End file.
